Increasing demand for high definition TV products, including interactive TV in a HD format and HD video compression encoding and decoding, requires increasing sophistication, flexibility, and performance in the supporting electronics. The sophistication, flexibility, and performance requirements for HD TV exceeds the capabilities of current generations of processor architectures by, in many cases, orders of magnitude.
The demands of video encoding for HD formats are both memory and data processing intensive, requiring efficient and high bandwidth memory organizations coupled with compute intensive capabilities. In addition, a video encoding product must be capable of supporting multiple standards each of which includes multiple optional features which can be supported to improve image quality and further reductions in compression bandwidth. Due to these multiple demands, a flexible parallel processing approach must be found to meet the demands in a cost effective manner.
A number of algorithmic capabilities are generally common between multiple video encoding standards, such as MPEG-2, H.264, and SMPTE-VC-1. Motion estimation/compensation and deblocking filtering are two examples of general algorithms that are required for video encoding. To efficiently support motion estimation algorithms and other complex programmable functions which may vary in requirements across the multiple standards, a processor by itself would require significant parallelism and very high clock rates to meet the requirements. A processor of this capability would he difficult to develop in a cost effective manner for commercial products.
Two primary parallel programming models, the SIMD and the MIMD models are typically used in commercial parallel processors. In the SIMD model, a single program thread controls multiple processing elements (PEs) in synchronous lock-step operation. Each PE executes the same instruction but on different data. This is in contrast to the MIMD model where multiple program threads of control exist and any inter-processor operations must contend with the latency to synchronize the independent program threads prior to communicating. The problem with SIMD is that not all algorithms can make efficient use of the available parallelism existing in the processor. The amount of parallelism inherent in different algorithms varies leading to difficulties in efficiently implementing a wide variety of algorithms on SIMD machines. The problem with MIMD machines is the latency of communications between multiple processors leading to difficulties in efficiently synchronizing processors to cooperate on the processing of an algorithm. Typically, MIMD machines also incur a greater cost of implementation as compared to SIMD machines, since each MIMD PE must have its own instruction sequencing mechanism which can amount to a significant amount of hardware. MIMD machines also have an inherently greater complexity of programming control required to manage the independent parallel processing elements. Consequently, levels of programming complexity and communication latency occur in a variety of contexts when parallel processing elements are employed. It will be highly advantageous to efficiently address such problems as discussed in greater detail below.